


Swing low, sweet chariot

by Kaesteranya



Series: And It's Business [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best cure for boredom is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swing low, sweet chariot

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the 31 Days theme for October 5, 2006

Their car broke down somewhere between Midgar and Junon — unthinkable, for a presidential vehicle to be so ill-maintained as to leave their distinguished passengers stranded at some point of nowhere. Being who he was, Tseng immediately shrugged off his coat and prepared to break his back solving the problem. Rude and Reno shooed him off: Rude did so silently while Reno made several loud remarks on Tseng’s technical ineptitude and how the only thing their leader was good for was making sure their president didn’t get bored. Tseng felt a very real chill creep down his spine — a bored Rufus was tantamount to the end of the world. Nevertheless, he marched to the battlefield like any good soldier would: with his back straight and his eyes forward.

 

Rufus, as he had feared, as not in the least bit annoyed at the delay. This meant that already he was thinking of demanding exactly what Tseng knew he would demand of him to pass the time, and Tseng was quickly proven right when his president rather imperiously ordered him to strip both them both of their clothes and fuck. Tseng did not like rutting in cars — it was much easier to maneuver in a bed. Rufus, however, did not like being denied an opportunity. In less than five minutes Rufus managed to make Tseng forget all about how ridiculously cramped the seats were, and in ten Tseng was almost grateful for it. All the better to reach that way.

 

Outside Rude and Reno jacked the engine and pretended that they didn’t hear a thing, although it _was_ a little harder to ignore the rocking.


End file.
